


the things we live for

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is ticklish, M/M, Tickles, and the others - Freeform, just a brief appearance of shiro, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: It's one of the rare lazy days at the Castle of Lions.Lance is bored and Keith is his victim. And then, he discovers something new about his boyfriend.





	the things we live for

It was a lazy morning in the Castle of Lions, Shiro had given them a day off after a particularly straining battle against the Galra and Allura had agreed after a few lecturing words. They all deserved a break, just a breather in a long, tiring war.   
  
Hunk immediately had disappeared in one of the garages of the Castle. He had muttered something about “parts of alien ships which could be very useful", and they hadn't seen him since. Pidge went to tend to her own projects as well, she apparently was very close to discover a way to detect   
strange spacecrafts way faster than the current Altean technology.   
  
Keith went to the training deck, of course.   
  
That only left Lance and Shiro in their lounge, even though Shiro already seemed like he wanted to get up as well. Lance made no move to get up and be productive. If was their free day, damn it! He huffed as he flopped down on the couch, staring up at the blank ceiling.   
  
“There aren't even any books to read!” he complained and Shiro chuckled, amused.   
  
“There are, Lance, they're just in Altean. Wouldn't that be a motivation to learn Altean? ”he teased and the Cuban boy whined. Learning had to do with work, and work was something he most definitely didn't want to do right now.  
  
He turned on his stomach and watched how Shiro exited the room, an tablet with holograms on it in his hands. Alright, just go to plan new battles, leader. He huffed with a small pout. He was stuck on a Castle with workaholics, he didn't even want to know where Coran and Allura were hiding.   
  
Lance turned around again, which made him feel like a roast chicken and looked up at the still bland ceiling. Nope, no way he would spend his day like that! There was no way he'd learn Altean either, but he'd easily find something or someone else to bother.   
  
With that energizing thought in mind he got up, but before he actually could leave the room, Keith strode in, sweaty, disheveled and grumpy as ever.   
  
There was his boyfriend. Someone to bother.   
  
Lance smirked at Keith who threw a faint, sweetly fond smile back, before he plonked himself down on the sofa, groaning slightly.   
  
“How many levels did you do, damn, you look awful!” chided Lance, joining Keith on the sofa, to which the black haired male merely gave a small huff.   
  
“Not that much, Lance, no more than usual” came his tired groan as an answer. Very vague.   
  
“Let me see that.” insisted Lance as he saw how Keith kept rubbing at one specific spot on his ribs, tugging up the black shirt of his boyfriend. Keith grumbled a small protest, but actually let Lance inspect the bruise.   
  
“Amazing Keith, you got yourself hurt again” Lance frowned. Why was he so reckless? They only had one red paladin and only one Keith.   
  
“We need to find an ointment for that, or any other medicine” he mumbled more to himself, Keith wouldn't actually get up and search for something.   
  
He'd better be lucky to have him.   
  
Lance poked at the forming bruise, firm, but carefully. The sudden noise which escaped Keith's lips after that most definitely wasn't one of pain.  
  
The paladins stared at each other with big eyes.  
  
Then, a smirk crept on Lances lips, while Keith's look grew panicked.  
  
“No- nope- Lance don't you dare-”   
  
“You are ticklish?!” Lances squeal interrupted Keith's pleadings and the red paladin realized, there was no hope left for him now.   
  
Lance had a big family, and siblings always tickled each other until there were casualties. And so he didn't waste this opportunity. He immediately dove down, his hands finding Keith's uninjured side and his fingers skillfully went to work.   
  
It was a mess.   
  
Keith fought back, but Lance was too quick, too skilled and too experienced, to let himself be shaken off by a few counterattacks. He found Keith's most sensitive spots, no matter if it was on his calves, on the soles of his feet, his ribs or his armpits.   
  
Keith, being tired from his training, didn't stand a chance.   
  
Pearly, hearty laughter bounced through the room. Unbridled, breathless and so unusual for Keith. Lance almost ceased his attacks as he heard the clear and bright laughter.   
  
It was beautiful.  
  
Keith's cheeks were flushed, tears gathered in his eyes, and gasping hiccups of laughter spilled out of his mouth.   
  
_He_ was  beautiful.   
  
Lance shook himself out of his trance and went back to work and sweet giggles filled the room once again.  
  
“Mercy- aha- Lance! Ple- ahase! ” Keith cried, fighting against Lances hands weakly. He was powerless against the champion of tickles, so he only could beg for mercy, which Lance loved more than he'd ever admit.  
  
After a few more minutes of pointless wiggling under Lance's merciless hands, the Cuban finally let up and moved back, smiling down on a disheveled Keith with sparkling eyes.  
  
“You're a monster” gasped Keith weakly without any maliciousness in his words. Lance chuckled and laid next to Keith, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
“You need to laugh more often, you sound beautiful” he mumbled, as he snuggled up to the still heavy breathing Keith. The red paladin only huffed.   
  
“I will, now you know I'm ticklish, I can only expect attacks like this every day from now on.” he mumbled and leaned into Lances warm hold and Lance laughed softly.   
  
“That's right, mullet, you know me too well” he teased back and dropped another peck on his boyfriend's cheek just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> its just pure fluff, but let me indulge


End file.
